Feed Me, Joey!
by gloriabomfim
Summary: Joey is Seymor and Ivy is Audrey II (Alex is Audrey and Tommy is Orin) Alex for alegonetomorrow Tommy for ElectricStormFire86


Joey: Sudden changes surround me  
Lady luck came and found me  
Thanks a million for making the magic you do

Thanks to you, sweet petunia  
Bob's taken a junior  
And someday when I own this whole shop  
I'll remember I owe it to you

[Spoken] Aw, Tuey. Who cares if I've been on the anemic side these past few weeks? So what if I've had a few dizzy spells? A little light-headedness? It's been worth it, old pal. Look, I'm gonna go down to Schmendrick's and get something to eat. I'll see ya later

[Ivy growls]

Joey: [Spoken] Oh boy. Here we go again. Tuey, I haven't got much left - look, just let me heal a few more days, okay? Then we'll start on the left hand again

Ivy: [Spoken] Feed me!

Joey: [Spoken] I beg your pardon?

Ivy: [Spoken] Feed me!

Joey: [Spoken] Tuey! You talked! You opened up your - trap, your thing, you said-

Ivy: [Spoken] Feed me, Krelborn, feed me now!

Joey: [Spoken] I can't!

Ivy: [Spoken] I'm starvin'!

Joey: [Spoken] Oh boy... Look, maybe I can squeeze a little out of this one, but-

Ivy: [Spoken] I need some food! [slurping] More, more!

Joey: [Spoken] But there isn't any more! Whaddya want me to do, slit my wrists?!

Ivy: [Spoken] Mmmmmm

Ivy: [Spoken] Look. How 'bout I run down to the corner, and pick you up some nice chopped sirloin?

Ivy: [Spoken] Must be blood!

Joey: [Spoken] Tuey, that's disgusting

Ivy: [Spoken] Must be fresh!

Joey: [Spoken] I don't wanna hear this!  
Read more: Little Shop Of Horrors - Feed Me (Git It) Lyrics | MetroLyrics  
[Ivy (Joey)]  
Feed me! (Does it have to be human?)  
Feed me! (Does it have to be mine?)  
Feed me! (Where am I s'posed to get it?)  
Feed me, Joey  
Feed me all night long  
That's right, boy  
You can do it  
Feed me, Joey  
Feed me all night long  
Cause if you feed me, Seymour  
I can grow up big and strong

(You eat blood, Ivy, let's face it  
How am I supposed to keep on feeding you, k** people?)  
I'll make it worth your while (What?)  
You think this is all a coincidence, baby?  
The sudden success around here? The press coverage?  
(Look, you're a plant an inaminite object)  
Does this look inaminite to you, punk?  
If I can talk and I can move  
Who says I can't do anything I want (Like, what?)  
Like deliver, pal  
I'll see you get everything your sickly, greasy heart desires

Would you like a Cadillac car?  
Or a guest shot on Jack Paar?  
How about a date with Hedy Lamarr?  
You gonna git it, if you want it baby!

Would you like to be a big wheel  
Dinin' out for every meal?  
I'm the plant that can make it all real  
You gonna git it

I'm your genie, I'm your friend  
I'm your willing slave  
Take a chance, just feed me and  
[Lyrics from: ]  
You know the kinda eats  
The kinda red hot treats  
The kinda sticky licky sweets  
I crave

Come on, Joey, don't be a putz  
Trust me and your life will surely rival King Tut's  
Show a little 'nitiative, work up some guts  
And you'll git it

[Joey (Ivy)]  
I don't know. (Come on, boy)  
I don't know (Lighten up)  
I have so, so many strong reservations (Tell it to the marines)  
Should I go and perform mutilations? (Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh)

[Ivy]  
You didn't have nothin', 'til you met me  
Come on, kid, what will it be?  
Money? Girls?  
One particular girl  
How about that Audrey?  
Think it over  
There must be someone you can 86  
Real quiet like...  
And get me some lunch!

Think about a room at the Ritz  
Wrapped in velvet, covered in glitz  
A little nookie gonna clean up your zits  
And you'll git it  
Ah, ah

[Joey]  
Gee I'd like a Harley machine  
Toolin' around like I was James Dean  
Makin' all the guys on the corner turn green

[Ivy (Joey)]  
So go git it  
Woo, woo, woo, woo  
If you wanna be profound  
And you really gotta justify  
Take a breath and look around  
A lot of folks deserve to die  
(Wait a minute, wait a minute  
That's not a very nice thing to say)  
But it's true, isn't it?  
(No! I know no-one who deserves to be chopped up  
And fed to a hungry plant)  
Sure you do!

[Tommy (Alex)]  
Stupid woman!  
(I'm sorry, doctor; I'm sorry doctor)  
Christ what a friggin' scatterbrain  
(I'm clumsy, doctor; I'm clumsy doctor)  
Falls off the motorcycle  
Messes my hair  
Get this door open you little slut!  
(I'm trying doctor; I'm trying, doctor)  
Get the vitalis! Quick the vitalis!  
(I'm out of it) WHAT? (Aaugh!)

[Joey & Ivy]  
If you want a rationale  
It isn't very hard to see  
Stop and think it over, pal  
The guy sure looks like plant food to me  
The guy sure looks like plant food to me  
The guy sure looks like plant food to me

[Joey]  
He's so nasty, treatin' her rough

[Ivy]  
Smackin' her around and always talkin' so tough

[Joey & Ivy]  
You need blood and he's got more than enough  
You need blood and he's got more than enough  
You need blood and he's got more than enough

[Ivy]  
So go git it!


End file.
